


Miss You

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [13]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e07 Ace Chemicals, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Bruce had a different reaction when he sees Jeremiah in 05x07.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the thirteenth fanfic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put Little Do You Know by Alex & Sierra in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/1almCHdsfikRPfVB9VrEdT
> 
> Day thirteen 05x07 Canon Divergent
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

Frankly, Bruce was tired, the only thing he wanted to do when he got home was: Go take a long hot bath, maybe take a nap but he'd probably drown. Going to dress one of the coats he had stolen from Jeremiah, making the hot chocolate that Jeremiah had taught him to make when they were building the generator, and going to sleep and get away from the sad reality that the man was no longer there. Sometimes he dreamed of them living in Wayne Mansion, married, with children, sometimes he dreamed of Bruce introducing Jeremiah to his parents, sometimes they were memories of the time they spent together, sometimes he dreamed that they dominated Gotham and chaos prevailed, he always woke up feeling guilty about those dreams. But of all that Bruce's mind had thought, he never thought he would see Jeremiah in his living room with Alfred and two strange people.

Bruce was surprised when he saw Jeremiah in his home, he was very surprised, he legitimately thought that Jeremiah was dead, it was for these and other reasons that Bruce was lost lately, it was worse than when he killed Rhaul, he felt legitimately disconnected from the world, it seemed that his soul was no longer in his body, just wandering around.

"Bruce?" Jeremiah asks worryingly, only now does he realize that he was talking to him, he lets a sigh escape, his eyes begin to fill with water, he could no longer control "Bruce, what's wrong?" Jeremiah approaches.

''Idiot'' Bruce whispers as he throws himself into Jeremiah's arms, Jeremiah hugs him, Bruce hides his face in Jeremiah's neck, he begins to sob, he was very angry with Jeremiah now, he had no right to let him think he had died, Jeremiah was always talking about their connection, so why did he choose to leave him in the dark? But at the same time he was so relieved, he never wanted to let go of Jeremiah, he would never let the man out of his sight again. He kept sobbing, the pain in his chest was slowly going away, he hadn't cried since Jeremiah was supposedly killed, he hadn't grieved, just for one night, hours after Jeremiah was supposedly killed, Bruce let some tears go, but that was it, nobody saw, nobody needed to see.

''Im sorry Bruce, I'm so sorry'' He hears Jeremiah mumbling, he should, he should be sorry, he put Bruce through unbearable pain. The hiccups had already stopped, the tears were beginning to stop coming down, Bruce wasn't sure how long they were like this, but Alfred and the other strange people were no longer in the room, so talking about it, he would have to ask what kind of crazy plan Jeremiah was up to. But he didn't want to, he didn't want to face reality now, he didn't want to think that Jeremiah would kill more people, he just hoped that he would agree to stop killing innocent people, now that Bruce would refuse to go anywhere without Jeremiah, he wouldn't give a damn if Jim, Alfred, or the whole Gotham judged him for it. 

''Just don't do this again, please'' He whispers, his mouth was dry, maybe he wasted all the water in his body, Jeremiah noticed and went away, probably to get a glass of water, but Bruce held him back forcing him not to go away. 

"Alfred, could you get Bruce a glass of water?" Jeremiah shouts Alfred, who's been running, oh yes, Alfred.

"You'll undo whatever you've done to him" Bruce says in the hardest voice he could "Thank you" He tells Alfred by taking the glass of water and just a few inches away from Jeremiah, he drinks the water and enters the glass for Alfred.

''Just a slight hypnosis, I was thinking that tonight would be... Different,'' Jeremiah says looking at Bruce as if he were some kind of riddle, Bruce laughs, Jeremiah always looks at him as if he's already discovered Bruce. 

''Believe me, I wasn't planning on seeing your face when I got home neither." Bruce looks at the people in the corner of the room, only now did he realize that they'd come back "Jeremiah" Bruce speaks in a tone of reprimand.

''They...Are no longer necessary, don't worry.'' Jeremiah seems embarrassed for a few seconds, but then he gets over it.

"Don't kill them." Bruce takes Jeremiah's hand.

"I understand that you missed me, but I didn't change just because I was out Bruce." Jeremiah looks at him sadly.

"I don't like you killing, but I can tolerate the bad, really bad people, but I'm sure these people haven't done anything wrong, Jeremiah.'' The engineer seems surprised, he would never imagine those words coming out of Bruce's mouth, he always imagined that they would be in that cat-and-mouse game forever, and despite his efforts, Bruce never accepting his true self.

"They'll be safe" Jeremiah takes a hand to Bruce's cheek. "Do you agree with my methods? To save Gotham?''' Jeremiah thought Bruce would join him, Bruce thought that Jeremiah thought that Bruce was going crazy.

''No, I don't, although we could work together if we changed some of his plans, like, no innocent people killed." He never really saw himself trying to find a deal with Jeremiah, but that was in the past, now that he spent more time with Jeremiah, he saw that he was the same post-gas person, he was just more confident, and more murderous too.

''Anything you want, my prince'' Jeremiah puts his lips together. They exchange a passionate, long-lost kiss.

  
To everyone's surprise, their relationship worked out, and they managed to work together. Of course, they had their disagreements, but they would never be the same, they would never agree with each other every time, but Jeremiah had decreased the number of people he had killed, never killing an innocent person, and Bruce had stopped trying to make Jeremiah stop killing people, he accepted that the man was that way.

As always, light and darkness were balanced in Gotham by both.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
